


Horse Stance

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Silly, Suggestive, prompt, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Kirima has a brief, albeit important, intervention with Rangi about her obsession with putting Kyoshi in horse stance.“You need to be gentle with her.”
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248
Collections: Fantastic A:TLA Fanfics!





	Horse Stance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ridiculous and funny prompt request by stephysan. Here you go, friend!
> 
> If any of you have any one shot prompt requests, my books are open and ready! Send a message or post on my tumblr D7kyoshi. Most requests will finish in the 500-600 word range.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Kyoshi, why are you walking like that?”

Kyoshi stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Kirima, who was standing in a common area with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity. Kyoshi shrugged, “like what?”

“You’re walking a little more stiff than usual,” Kirima said as she glanced over to Rangi now walking into the room. The girl had a huge grin on her face as she adjusted her robes to look more presentable. “Rangi.”

The Firebender perked up in awareness and stopped to look at the source of the voice. She stared at Kirima with wide eyes like a child getting caught before falling into her usual straight-lipped stare. “What?”

“What did you do to Kyoshi?” The woman pointed to the taller girl. “Why is she walking like she just rode an ostrich horse across the entire Earth Kingdom?”

“Uh, training?” Rangi put her hands on her hips. “Why does it matter to you?”

Kirima’s eyes narrowed as she looked the two of them over. All three of them exchanged glances before Kirima leaned back and grinned. “Oh. Oh! Oh Spirits! You two just finished having a little fun, didn’t you? I get it now.”

Kyoshi sank into herself in sheer embarrassment while Rangi acted the complete opposite. She stood her ground. “And so what if we did?”

In a teeth bearing grin, Kirima now had all the ammo she needed as she stared Rangi down. “You like to use training to show dominance in the bedroom. Kyoshi, I never would have expected the Avatar to be the submissive type.”

Kyoshi gulped and rubbed the back of her neck while looking down at her feet. “It’s more common than you think,” she mumbled.

Rangi’s hands were now gripped at her side and she huffed out, speechless at the discovery their friend had made. Kirima’s smile only grew bigger. “You’re going to confuse the poor girl, you know! Every time she trains, she’s going to get flustered. I can’t train her if she’s bothered the entire time because of the reward system you have created!”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! She doesn’t mind it, right, Kyoshi?” Rangi snapped a glare over to her girlfriend.

The Avatar was now covering her face with her hands, hiding the deep redness that covered her cheeks. “I wish this conversation wasn’t happening right now.”

“Is it all the time? Do you constantly make her do that ridiculous horse stance training?” Kirima asked.

“N-No! Why are you so insistent on knowing our love life?” Rangi took a step closer to her challenger.

“Just tell me, how often do you make Kyoshi do horse stance?” The waterbender turned to the taller girl now. “Kyoshi, how often does she make you get into horse stance?”

Kyoshi groaned into her hands, wishing to avoid the entire ordeal. It was all downhill from here now. “Often enough.”

Kirima walked over to Kyoshi, cooing her with comfort while pulling her into a side hug. She turned back to Rangi, who was standing there a little shocked by Kyoshi’s response. “You need to be gentle with her. She needs tender love too, you know.”

Rangi skipped over a bunch of words, before being able to form a complete sentence. “We- we- our love life is perfectly normal! I’m not always asking for horse stance, you know! We have plenty of tender... intimacy.” 

“Oh, I know. I accidentally witnessed a few moments of your, and I quote, tender intimacy.” Kirima held on to Kyoshi tighter, sarcastically protecting her from the Firebender.

Kyoshi was done now and put her hands down. She never looked up from the ground as she walked towards Rangi and picked her up with hardly any effort.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Rangi looked down at Kyoshi before looking back up at a laughing Kirima. She gave an offensive gesture with both of her hands. 

“Making this stop.” She walked them out of the common area and back to the privacy of their bedroom in order to escape any further embarrassment. Kyoshi kicked the door closed behind her while Rangi continued to glare at Kirima. 

“Go put her in a horse stance, Kyoshi! Show her who's the boss now!” Kirima laughed to herself. She adored the two of them together. They were young and so in love but they almost made it too easy to be picked on.


End file.
